no'el of the copy wheel eyes
by ton190p
Summary: my oc faces gems for his friend from last summer after a bad incident couses him to lose his family so he searches for steven the friend who helped him with is problems last summer to see if his heart can mend so that he can escape his depression (M just in case will change to T depending on material that I introduce later on)


ok this story is based in steven universe with elements from naruto

i own nothing

story is based on the last two episodes and if i decide to will continue on into season two

charicter is a 18 year old who lost his family to murder right infront of him making his life horrible but last summer he made friends with steven last summer when his family was here now returning to find everyone out of town not knowing why as he hiked to beach city in a way that missed everyones evacuation, and is heading towords stevens home only to find steven getting hit head on by a lasor from a green hand spaceship this is how we begin

"steven nononono not you two (smoke clears) thank god steven and his familys ok"... said no'el

"that shield, that symble" said (ehem)ahole1(ehem) jasper

stevens showing signes of strain before his shield disapears nto nothing

"you have the power of rose quartz" said jasper

"now did you beleave i needed an escort" said incompitent fool 1, i mean peradot

"fire berage wide spread" jasper said as an eplosion soon followed

no'el runs in front of steven having been running since stevens shield disapeared so that no'el can stand up for his friend the only thing left for him in his life to live for.

"leave steven alone" no'el said even though his aperence has no noteworthy attributes to aid him in intimidating his enemy right now so he stands ready for his end.

"no'el" steven said

"awww its your puni human friend it will be a shame if i brake him" as she said this garnet ran to attempt to get the first hit in which would finish the fight had jasper first doged then deployed the primed gem destabalizer thus spliting up garnet demoralizing the group

"yooooou biiiich" no'el shouted not caring that steven was near befor punching jasper with said punch knocking her back a cupple feet though before the next one landed jaspers helmet hit no'el's head disorientating him to which jasper knocks him into one of the stone hands embeded in the beach. thus as no'el drifts unconchus he sees steven get hit head on. no'el watches them load the gems up before having truble deciding what to do with him unknowing of the fate no'el's under she decides to take him with though why is unknown as no'els soo out of it he dosent know why hes taken but also got beat up so much so that he thinks everyones dead.

no'el wakes up to extream pain in his eyes that are fully matured 3 tomo sharingans though some pain exists on his forehead for some reason though it gose to a small throbing thats not a headacke but actual pain like a terring sensation but no'el cairs not. not even when a third eye opens up featuring the rinnegan with the power of 4 rinnegans though no skills are known yet. his sharingans are already in the mangeco sharingan state though his are created eternal the shape is a 5 in facing spike serounding a internaly facing black background red ringed stiled like the rinnegan so sentaly like a tunnel eye. so no'el holds the powers of both rinnegan saringan and their composit combinations. but right now he watched the last peaple he considered family perish or so he thinks thanks to severe brain trama. he sat in that cell unresponsive to any stimulis be it jasper or peridot till of course ruby came by with steven, they were shocked to say the least.

"no'el" steven said

"what...steven?... steven!" no'el shocked that he is alive before he ran through the field and tackeld him thus starting their routine of catching up with each other but before they could they heard jasper yell "where is she" no'el then said "go ill by us some time ruby then ruby replied "are you shure" to which no'el said this "its what friends do now go" they then ran off just as jasper got here "huh i didint think you would escape" said jasper " well im full of suprisus" finished no'el before he doged the incoming punch of jasper in addition to punching at jaspers joint disabaling it with extream force then as another came no'el slaped it aside befor begining his asoult practicly raining fist espeshaly when she tryed to puch him he countered by parrying her fist aside before punching her joint it continued for a long time for no'el for jasper it was minets but just as she was going to get poped she had got the gem destabaliser out befor hitting no'el at his lag just out of his field of view which was decresing the longer he went full out with the jutsu of the trillion fists dependent on the enderence, strangth, chakara, will of user, and eye based dojutsu's of user he was running low on a few which reduced critical stats of jutsu the sight, speed, strangth and versatility of jutsu thus making extended use a bad move which no'el found out the hard way.

so as no'el flew back from the huge amount of energy released by the primed gem destabaliser he had reduced jasper to the very foundations of her bodys strangth temperaly of course but as no'el slowly lost conceness garnet ran in did her thing well pearl and amethyst carry no'el to the command center to try to get home he fall unconcess only to wake up in the care of the gems and conies mom who pronounced his condition as being in shock in addition to having genetic mutations natural and documented in his family but it has never been soo advanced before but this along with several physican tramas to the spine and brain means recoverys going to be a bitch.

chapter end

summery of power

eye bloodlines

2 uniqe sharingan

1 rinnegan with the power of 4 looks the same though

eye jutsu

trillion fists excellerates the attacks of user reletive to chakara size and control, amplified effectiveness the more eyes with eye based boodlines and proficency with said eyes the only atributes changed by these stats are speed 'permenent' and field of view 'reduces during use regardless of chakara though the more you have the better starting point, reciving chakara slightly improves durring use temporaraly but in short continuous use will give severe tunnel vision temporaraly though if stoped for a long enough time to recolect thoughts and begining planing attacks, field of view can be recovered through planing and a future teckniqe your body can be preprogramed to attack and defend with what you see through your eyes in an real time recreation of a battle field best example is when in naruto they explain the byakugon with an area serounding the body be visibe in all degrease but for the jutsue it will be using what you see and compile it like 3d radar serounding you with what you see storing in the jutsu matrix giving you the ability to preprogram your actions and words in your body letting you cut through an ill equiped army like butter and should you attain byakugon then it will be infalable as the weakness of the jutsu is that what you dont have your eye on is calculated at that speed to take a estemet were it will end up but shuld any changes happen to the indeviduals or objects speed/ momentum well not in field of view you will not know about it till its too late or you see it again. reduction of chakara will reduce both speed and field of view in addion to previous factors chakara control reduces nagative effects of this jutsu. capabilitys are edless punches of the strangth of user regardless of exostion. no chakara use as it just adjusts the mind and eyes to their maximum capabilitys alowing the ultimets attack but with the counter production of the ultimet weakness though should user get byakugon and proficent use it takes longer for the weakness to be evedent enough to couse problems then shuld the combo jutsu i mentioned before be attained then even without byakugon battles will be over befor the enemy gets to even land a hit after seeing the pattern, add the byakugon then the battle will flow your way as your mind seperates your body from itself becouming faster and acts like you would be when you play chess making you able to see everything befor it happens essentualy only another with equal abilitys can counter.

physical abilitys

speed: extream with eye ability activated. just eyes activated superior to humans otherwise world athleat

strangth: extream with eye ability activated, just eyes dimond gem strangth otherwise super human

memory: above all standords with eyes activated otherwise superior

endurence: limitless with eye ability, eyes make no diffrence themselfs, human

mental speed: no limmit with eye ability or eyes as it adjusts as needed, superior otherwise

instinct: none

conter attack (physical based"): unmatched for the first 15 minuts then decreases aterwords though limit increases every so often, done with eye jutsu, with eyes its inhumain combat counter prowes, without eyes its better than other humans.

with/without eyes symply means the state of activation.


End file.
